


Пять способов, как любоваться вишней в цвету

by miroveha



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Пока с его ветки открывался чудесный вид, а кровь согревала выпивка, казалось, что все проблемы можно решить. Не было ни прошлого, ни будущего: только шершавая кора под ладонями, покрывало из цветов вишни и трое людей, с которыми он имел глупость подружиться.





	Пять способов, как любоваться вишней в цвету

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Ways Of Looking At A Cherry Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809547) by [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste). 



_Если бы в мире подлунном_  
_вовсе не было вишен цветущих,_  
_то, быть может, и впрямь_  
_по весне, как всегда, спокойно,_  
_безмятежно осталось бы сердце..._

**Аривара-но Нарихира**

**I**

— Слезай оттуда!

Гоку надулся, но покорно отпустил ветку, легко спрыгнув на землю. Они шли повидать Канзеон Босацу; вероятно, не стоило брать Гоку с собой, но если бы Конзен оставил его одного взаперти, он обязательно устроил бы бардак. 

— Почему мне нельзя залезть на то дерево?

Он и правда был глупой мартышкой. Казалось, Гоку всегда хотел забраться на самое высокое место в округе, а Конзен всегда приказывал ему слезть вниз. 

— Потому что я так сказал. 

Потому что иначе Гоку повредит крону дерева, вызовет шумиху и снова попадет в неприятности. 

Давным-давно, когда он сам ещё был ребенком, Конзен однажды тоже вскарабкался на вишневое дерево. Воспоминание о том случае было смутным, словно все это произошло с кем-то другим; Конзен не мог вспомнить времени, когда был бы настолько беззаботен и решился бы на такой риск. Но он ясно помнил вид, открывавшийся с верхушки дерева. Вишневый цвет окружал его облаком, а внизу стояла смеющаяся Канзеон. Может, она и подначила его взобраться на вишню. Ещё Конзен помнил, что в детстве ладил с ней куда лучше: тогда от нее захватывало дух. 

Он понятия не имел, как потом слез вниз — аккуратно спустился на землю, спрыгнул, а может, упал? Его слегка тревожило, что когда-то у них с Гоку было столько общего. Конзен давно уже повзрослел. 

— Если будешь вести себя хорошо, — сказал он, — то получишь пирожок с мясом, когда мы вернемся домой. 

Вечно голодный Гоку повеселел и ринулся вперед, касаясь на бегу каждого дерева — как будто всем им говорил «привет».

**II**

Возможно, подначивать Гоку залезть вместе с ним на дерево было не лучшей идеей. Но далеко и не худшей из тех, что приходили Кенрену в голову после пары кувшинчиков саке. По крайней мере, в этот раз он не трахнул чью-то жену и не начал драку, да и вокруг пока ничего не горело.

Впрочем, у него была ещё вся ночь впереди. 

Кенрен не смог бы толком объяснить, почему любит лазить по деревьям и зачем взял с собой Гоку. Хотя он все равно не привык утруждаться самоанализом — иначе его бы здесь не было. 

Может, причина лежала на поверхности: мальчишка на дереве выглядел так, словно тут ему и место. 

Он слышал, как внизу Конзен с Тенпо разговаривали о политике — всяких сложных штуках, что должны были бы волновать и его самого. Но пока с его ветки открывался чудесный вид, а кровь согревала выпивка, казалось, что все проблемы можно решить. Не было ни прошлого, ни будущего: только шершавая кора под ладонями, покрывало из цветов вишни и трое людей, с которыми он имел глупость подружиться.

Все обрушилось — буквально, — когда под Гоку сломалась ветка. Полсекунды Кенрен не мог решить, то ли рассмеяться, то ли спрыгнуть вниз и проверить, не сильно ли мальчишка ушибся. Но когда на Гоку начал орать Конзен, стало ясно, что тот не пострадал — и Кенрен все-таки засмеялся. 

Даже тот, кто обычно старался не волноваться о будущем, ясно видел: вполне возможно, они собрались так в первый и последний раз, — но сейчас Кенрена это не волновало. 

Во всем мире не было лучшей причины для смеха. 

****

**III**

— Поэты из нижнего мира много пишут о вишневых деревьях. 

Он сам не знал, зачем начал этот разговор, но крона вишни стала одним из немногих кусочков внешнего мира, что ещё можно было разглядеть сквозь щель вверху окна. Тенпо предпочитал думать о вишневых деревьях, а не о поджидающей их армии, с которой им все равно придется скоро разбираться.

— И ты, полагаю, прочел всю их писанину? — сухо уточнил Кенрен, опустив молоток. Из коробки у ног он выудил ещё немного гвоздей. Тенпо невольно отметил прошедшее время, в котором говорил Кенрен. 

— О, к счастью, это не по силам даже кому-то с моим сроком жизни. — Теперь, когда ему стало не хватать времени, а не книг, Тенпо вдруг пожалел, что не читал ещё больше. — Знаешь, ты был прав, когда говорил, что они живут совсем по-другому. 

— Ты хотел сказать, что они вообще живут. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался — эти небесные вишни вообще настоящие? 

Только то, что живо, может когда-нибудь умереть. Деревья в нижнем мире умирают каждое мгновение, но на небесах они цветут вечно — пока им что-то не начинает мешать. 

— Не скажу, чтобы хоть раз думал о них как о фальшивых, — ответил Тенпо. — Скорее мне казалось, что они ждут, пока с ними что-то случится. 

Кенрен засмеялся:

— Ну, тогда сегодня ночью они дождутся. 

Тенпо задумался, хотел ли Кенрен такого конца. Хотел ли он сам? Наверное, это уже не имело значения. Они не могли остановить падение вишневых лепестков; скоро им придется решать, что делать дальше. 

Кенрен прибил ещё одну доску, и вишневое дерево скрылось из вида.

**IV**

Вишневые лепестки сводили Годжуна с ума, пока он пытался написать свой отчет. Конечно, опадающий вишневый цвет сразу на всех небесах — это очень символично, но Годжун предпочел бы, чтобы лепестки не падали прямо в чернила. С закрытым окном было ещё хуже: тогда Годжуну казалось, будто он вообще не может дышать.

Он мог бы немного отстрочить смерть, если бы отложил кисть и перестал изнурять себя, — но Годжун не знал, останется ли тогда хоть что-нибудь, что держит его на небесах. Кто-то должен записать правду о случившемся, а из всех свидетелей только он пережил тот день. Что бы ни знала Канзеон Босацу, она никому никогда не расскажет. Вполне возможно, его рукопись полетит в огонь сразу же, как только он испустит последний вздох — но, по крайней мере, он этого уже не увидит. 

Годжуну хотелось бы снова полюбоваться вишней, если он доживет до конца своего отчета. Это были два единственных желания, что у него ещё остались. 

Ему постоянно мешали работать: туда и обратно сновала разносящая чай прислуга, доктора цокали языком над его незаживающими ранами, а остатки небесной армии пытались защитить Годжуна от того, что уже случилось. Все они делали вид, что он выживет. 

Конечно же, Канзеон Босацу тоже настояла на визите. 

— Ты хорошо поработал, — сказала она, просмотрев рукопись, которую он оставил на столе. Разумеется, попутно перепутав все страницы. 

— У меня осталось не так много времени, — ответил он, но его слова тут же оборвались кашлем. 

— Больше, чем ты думаешь. 

Годжун засмеялся бы, если бы мог. Ее ложь казалась хуже прочих, потому что у Канзеон не было причин хорошо к нему относиться. 

— Я умираю.

Богиня милосердия улыбнулась:

— Только с определенной точки зрения.

**V**

Когда все кончилось, Канзеон с Дзиросином отправились в нижний мир.

— Немного поздновато для любования вишневым цветом, вам не кажется? — спросил он. Большинство лепестков уже опали. Они покрыли землю неряшливым узором, и ветер иногда забрасывал их на доску для сёги. 

Дзиросин не стал спрашивать, зачем они сюда пришли. 

— Мне не нравится смотреть на них, пока они цветут, — ответила Канзеон. 

— Не очень распространенное мнение. 

— Деревья цветут не для того, чтобы кто-то любовался их красотой. Вишневый цвет распускается лишь затем, чтобы позже опасть и уступить место плодам. Мнения людей, что любуются их цветом, для вишен не имеют значения. 

— Слишком поздно для цвета, слишком рано для плодов, — сказал Дзиросин. — Прошу прощения за вольность, но, кажется, вы немного не вовремя. 

— Полагаю, это зависит от точки зрения, — ухмыльнувшись, ответила Канзеон. — Вишни рано или поздно появятся. 

Ему, как и всегда, хотелось бы знать, что именно она задумала — и предвидела ли все то, что случилось. Канзеон роняла лишь кое-какие намеки, а все остальное ему приходилось додумывать самому. 

У одной из веток ближайшего дерева он заметил какое-то движение. Сначала ему показалось, что это птица — но затем белый дракон расправил крылья и спланировал вниз. 

Приподняв бровь, Дзиросин снова посмотрел на доску. 

— Иногда вы слишком добры к своим пешкам, — заметил он. 

— В отличие от некоторых, я просто не трачу их зря. 

Игра должна была занять у них немало времени. Белый дракон и опавший вишневый цвет напомнили ему какую-то поэму, но он не мог понять, какую именно. 


End file.
